Best Friend, Boys Friend, Band-and-Fanfiction
by rharaayumi
Summary: Inaho sang gitaris jenius, Slaine sang vocalis playboy. Inaho mulai bersikap aneh sejak mereka bergabung dalam band. Slaine juga bersikap aneh sejak memulai hobby baru membaca fanfiction.
1. Sang Vocalis

**Summary** **:** Inaho sang gitaris jenius, Slaine sang vocalis playboy. Inaho mulai bersikap aneh sejak mereka bergabung dalam band. Slaine juga bersikap aneh sejak memulai hobby baru membaca fanfiction.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **Best Friend, Boys Friend, Band-and-Fanfiction**

 **(chap** **1** **)**

" **Sang Vocalis"**

Slaine menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa panjang berwarna abu-abu di ruang rias. Mengambil sebotol air mineral dan membasuh ke kepalanya. Asseylum dan Lemrina yang baru masuk beberapa saat setelahnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan _vocalis_ mereka itu. Sementara itu Inaho yang mengambil posisi duduk tepat di samping Slaine meletakkan handuknya yang berwarna orange tepat di kepala Slaine. Dengan kasar Inaho membantu Slaine mengeringkan kepala pria berambut kuning pucat itu –wangi jeruk bercampur _citrus_ menguar dari handuk yang dipegang Inaho– membuat jepitan berbentuk kelelawar yang sering digunakan Slaine saat _perform_ terlepas dari surai-surai kuning halus itu.

"Orenji-iro! Kau ini kasar sekali sih!" Slaine menampik tangan Inaho kasar.

"Kau saja yang bodoh" balas Inaho yang setengah membungkuk mengambil jepitan yang tadi jatuh itu.

"Aku malas membuang-buang suaraku untuk berdebat denganmu"

"Kau kira lenganku tidak lelah membantumu mengeringkan rambutmu?"

"Memangnya aku memintamu membantuku?"

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak tau berterima kasih Baka Bat"

Inaho dan Slaine saling pandang penuh permusuhan. Sebenarnya dulu mereka berdua tidak seperti itu. Mereka berdua adalah tetangga, sejak umur sekitar empat tahun saat Slaine pertama menginjakkan kaki di Jepang Inaho lah teman pertamanya. Umur mereka yang hanya beda satu tahun –dimana Slaine lebih tua satu tahun– dan di area perumahan itu hanya Inaho lah satu-satunya anak yang sebaya dengannya membuat mereka berteman baik. Malah mereka berdua lebih seperti saudara, mereka bahkan tidak pernah saling mengejek. Apa yang menjadi milik Slaine juga menjadi milik Inaho, begitu pula sebaliknya. Namun semua itu berubah sejak negara api menyerang, bukan semua berubah sejak mereka membentuk sebuah band. Band di mana Slaine sebagai _vocalis,_ Inaho pada posisi _gitaris,_ Asseylum pada posisi _keyboardis,_ dan Lemrina pada posisi _drummer._

Sebenarnya Inaho dan Slaine hanya bermain berdua, itupun untuk acara festival budaya sekolah mereka. Festival budaya itulah yang menjadi awal dan akhir bagi Inaho dan Slaine. Asseylum dan Lemrina yang merupakan siswa sekolah khusus putri datang berkunjung ke sekolah Inaho dan Slaine karna undangan dari salah satu teman meraka bernama Inko yang merupakan ketua Dewan Siswa di sana. Asseylum dan Lemrina seperti tersihir saat menyaksikan penampilan keduanya, Slaine dengan suara khasnya dan Inaho dengan permainan jeniusnya. Sejak saat itu Asseylum dan Lemrina hampir setiap hari berdiri di gerbang sekolah Inaho dan Slaine hanya untuk membujuk mereka berdua agar setuju membuat band yang akan di produseri oleh kakek kedua gadis itu.

 _ **Satu Tahun yang Lalu**_

" _Kami datang lagi Inaho-san, Slaine-san" Gadis berambut pirang panjang itu menunduk sopan kepada Inaho dan Slaine yang baru saja keluar dari area sekolah._

" _Asseylum-hime, Lemrina-hime" Slaine tersenyum tulus, sementara itu di belakangnya Inaho sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya. Satu tangannya menarik-narik kaki baju seragam Slaine yang perhatiannya sudah tertuju kepada dua gadis yang ada di hadapan mereka._

" _Maksud kami datang ke sini masih sama seperti…"_

" _Ada restoran okonomiyaki baru tiga blok dari sini. Bagaimana kalau kita coba?" ucap Inaho, menambah kekuatannya saat menarik seragam Slaine. Perhatian Slaine yang tadi tertuju kepada dua gadis di hadapannya teralih sempurna kepada Inaho yang berdiri di belakangnya._

" _Baiklah, hari ini Papaku pulang malam, Yuki-nee juga hari ini pulang terlambatkan?" Tanya Slaine kepada Inaho. Sekarang Slaine sudah lupa kepada dua gadis cantik itu. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi setidaknya di sekolah Inaho dan Slaine jika mereka berdua seperti memiliki 'dunia sendiri' saat sudah berdekatan. Apalagi saat Inaho sudah memetik gitarnya dan Slaine sudah mengeluarkan suara emasnya, mereka berdua benar-benar tidak lagi bisa diganggu._

 _Inaho dan Slaine berjalan ke restoran itu bersisian, meninggalkan Asseylum dan Lemrina begitu saja bahkan tanpa permisi. Di tempatnya Asseylum dan Lemrina hanya berpandangan pasrah, ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi mereka berdua mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Bahkan sudah lebih dari tiga minggu ini mereka berdua selalu ditinggalkan begitu saja saat Inaho dan Slaine sudah mulai berbicara bersama._

" _Bagaimana? Kalian mau bergabung dengan band kami?" Tanya Lemrina sambil menyuapkan Okonomiyaki ke mulutnya. Tepat di sampingnya kakaknya Asseylum sedang membalik adonan okonomiyaki miliknya sendiri. Sore itu Mereka berdua memutuskan mengikuti Inaho dan Slaine, dan di sinilah mereka berempat berakhir._

" _Anoo.. kami berdua tidak tertarik. Iya kan Orenji?" Tanya Slaine ke Inaho yang duduk di sebelahnya._

" _Kau harus banyak makan Bat" ucapnya mengacuhkan pertanyaan Slaine. Dengan santai menyuapi Slaine dengan makanan dari piringnya. Selaras dengan tindakan Inaho, Slaine malah melahap makanan itu. Tidak peduli dengan tanggapan beberapa orang yang memandang aneh kepada mereka berdua termaksud tatapan dari dua orang gadis yang duduk di hadapannya._

'' _Begini saja, kami akan memberikan apa saja yang kalian inginkan asal kalian bergabung dengan kami bagaimana?" ujar Asseylum sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan cepat Inaho menyambut uluran tangan itu, Slaine yang setengah tidak percaya menganga melihat tindakan Inaho sampai-sampai membuat makanan yang ada di mulutnya tumpah ke meja._

 _ **24 Desember Satu Tahun Lalu**_

" _Yuki-nee mengajakmu makan malam di rumah" ucap Inaho yang baru saja masuk ke kamar Slaine tanpa permisi. Sedikit namun sangat sedikit ada kilatan tidak senang saat melihat tumpukan kado dengan bungkus berwarna warni tertumpuk di sudut kamar Slaine. Slaine sendiri tampak berbaring santai di tempat tidurnya, tangannya hampir penuh dengan kertas surat dari fans yang diterimanya hari ini beserta tumpukan kado itu. Inaho mendekati Slaine, merebut dengan paksa kertas-kertas yang tengah dibaca Slaine itu._

" _Kau ini kenapa sih Orenji-iro?" tanya Slaine tidak senang._

" _Kau yang kenapa?" tanya Inaho kembali._

" _HAAAAAAH?"_

" _Sejak bergabung dengan band bodoh ini, kau tidak lagi mendengarku"_

" _HAAAAAAAH? AKU? YANG PERTAMA MENERIMA TAWARAN BERGABUNG BUKANNYA KAU? KENAPA SEKARANG MENYALAHKANKU?" Tanya Slaine tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Inaho katakan._

" _Yuki-nee sedang menunggu" Inaho menarik lengan Slaine agar orang itu bangun dari posisinya_

" _Aku bisa sendiri!" ucap Slaine, melepaskan pegangan Inaho dari lengannya._

" _Hei"_

" _Apa lagi?" Kesabaran Slaine sudah mulai habis menghadapi Inaho. Bukannya dia sendiri yang ingin bergabung? Tapi sejak bergabung dia malah bertingkah aneh seolah sejak awal dia memang tidak ingin._

" _Hadiah natal" jawab Inaho sambil memasang jepitan berbentuk kelelawar di rambut Slaine._

" _Ini apa?"_

" _Bodoh seperti biasa. Itu jepitan, anggap itu identitasmu"_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Yuki melempar sebuah majalah mingguan tepat di meja di depan Inaho dan Slaine, dengan wajah tidak senang Yuki memandang Inaho –adiknya– dan Slaine –yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik kandung sendiri– secara bergantian. Lemrina mengambil majalah itu membaca judul utama minggu itu _'Sisi Gelap Inaho dan Slaine dari A/Z' ._

"Lagi-lagi scandal tentang kalian!" Yuki meninggikan sedikit suaranya

"HAAAAAAAH? Mereka saja yang tidak punya harga diri mendekatiku" ucap Slaine meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Mau kemana kau Slaine? Hei!"

"Haaah? Aku lelah, mau tidur" Slaine menuju mobil van yang terparkir di belakang bangunan tempatnya tadi dan teman-temannya tampil. Tidak berapa lama Inaho juga meninggalkan ruang rias itu, menyusul Slaine ke mobil van.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Slaine berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurnya, hari ini bandnya tidak ada _schedule_ sama sekali. Di luar juga sedang sangat panas, _AC_ di kamarnya tidak terlalu bisa mendinginkan udara di kepala Slaine. Baju _singlet_ berwarna hijau yang dipakainya tampak gelap di beberapa daerah, basah akibat keringatnya. Slaine berjalan ke arah balkon kamarnya, dengan sedikit ancang-ancang, Slaine melompati dua balkon yang berjarak sekitar dua meter itu. Menimbulkan bunyi _gedebuk_ cukup keras. Inaho si pemilik balkon tempat Slaine mendarat tadi memukul sebuah kipas berbentuk bundar berwarna orange dengan corak jeruk tepat di kepala Slaine.

"Kau ini. Apa susahnya lewat pintu?" tanya pemuda berambut warna coklat itu yang sekarang sudah mengipas-ngipas Slaine yang terlihat mandi keringat. Udara di kamar Inaho lebih panas daripada di kamarnya, karna beberapa hari lalu _AC_ di kamar itu mati dan Inaho terpaksa menggunakan kipas angin listrik.

"Kalau lewat pintu, aku harus memutar. Itu membuang-buang tenaga Orenji-iro! Dan lagi di sini ada jalan pintas, sayang jika tidak digunakan" Slaine menarik-narik kerah bajunya kepanasan. "nee, jadi apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya kemudian melirik laptop Inaho yang layarnya sedang menyala.

"Membuat lagu baru" jawab Inaho datar, menutup laptopnya begitu saja. "Jadi kau mau apa? Aku sedang sibuk di sini"

"Kau tidak asik Orenji-iro! Aku mau mengajakmu makan es serut. Ini musim panas loh! Musim panas. Kita harus makan es serut!" Slaine menarik-narik tangan Inaho penuh semangat.

"Tidak. Kau ini penyanyi. Kau harus menjaga apa-apa saja yang kau makan"

"Ciiih kau tidak asik!. Ahorenji! Menyebalkan! Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku. Aku punya banyak teman yang mau pergi bersamaku!"

Slaine kembali ke balkon tempatnya masuk tadi. Kembali mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendarat di balkon kamarnya. Di tempatnya Inaho hanya menatap datar ke arah temannya itu, kembali membuka laptopnya dan melanjutkan apa yang dia tulis tadi.

Slaine membuka ponselnya malas, dia ingin makan es serut. Hanya saja terlalu malas untuk keluar di hari sepanas itu. Dan untung saja, banyak 'wanita' yang berbaik hati mau membawakannya es serut. Beberapa saat setelah kembali ke kamarnya sendiri, Slaine membuka salah satu akun media sosialnya.

" _Panas-panas begini enaknya makan es serut dengan sirup jeruk.. yummy~~ sayangnya keluar membelinya juga melelahkan m.m" (mesang foto es serut)_

Dan begitulah, kurang dari lima menit, sudah lebih dari seratus komentar dari para fansnya yang meng-iya-kan pernyataan Slaine. Beberapa orang yang ikut berkomentar yang Slaine kenal sebagai teman sekolahnya menawarkan diri untuk membawakan langsung es serut ke rumah Slaine. Slaine tertawa terbahak-bahak membaca semua ocehan itu. Memegang perutnya yang sakit karna sejak tadi tertawa. Tidak sampai di situ, Slaine mengirimkan _private message_ kepada salah satu followernya yang Slaine tau adalah teman sekelas Inaho.

 _[Slaine: Kalau tidak salah kau teman sekelas Inaho kan?]_

 _[Nina: Slaine-sama. Kau tau aku?]_

 _[Slaine: Yah, aku lumayan hapal dengan siswa sekolahku. aku beberapa kali melihatmu datang ke konser kami]_

 _[Nina: Senangnya.. Slaine-sama benar-benar ingin makan es serut? Kebetulan rumahku dekat dengan salah satu penjual es serut terenak di kota ini. Jika Slaine-sama mau, aku bisa membawakannya]_

 _[Slaine: aku tidak ingin merepotkan]_

 _[Nina: te-tentu saja tidak merepotkan Slaine-sama]_

Dan begitulah Slaine sedang menunggu _kurir_ dadakannya membawakan es serut. Kembali Slaine mengutak atik ponselnya, mengecek seberapa terkenal band mereka –dirinya sendiri– saat ini. Jempol tangannya berhenti bergerak saat melihat sebuah tulisan _**'Fanfiction'**_ yang membuatnya tertarik bukan karna di sana tertulis namanya. Tapi ada nama Inaho juga di sana _'Inaho x Slaine'_ , Slaine membuka situs itu dengan dahi sedikit berkerut.

 _Pen Name_ dengan nama _OrangeBat_ terlihat hampir mendominasi. Slaine membuka judul teratas karya orang bernama _OrangeBat_ ini dengan judul "1111" . Wajah sang _vocalis_ berubah merah, beberapa kali terdengar meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

" _Bukannya melepaskan pegangannya, sekarang Inaho malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Slaine. Membuat benda yang sedari tadi menempel di bibirnya sekarang menempel juga di bibir Slaine di ujung satunya. Wajah Slaine memerah, apalagi saat Inaho menggigiti sedikit demi sedikit ujung coklat di mulutnya. Membuat jarak di antara mereka semakin mendekat, mendekat, mendekat dan sekarang sudah tanpa jarak. Dengan leluasa Inaho menginvasi bibir milik Slaine, menggigiti bibir bawah milik Slaine agar si empunya membukakan jalan bagi Inaho. Lima menit Inaho berhasil menguasai bibir bahkan mulut Slaine, jika dimungkinkan Inaho pastilah tidak ingin melepaskan kekuasaan yang sudah dimilikinya tapi paru-paru miliknya dan milik Slaine sama-sama sudah memanas memerlukan banyak oksigen."_

Situs itu, cerita yang tengah dibacanya adalah tentang kisahnya dengan Inaho. Tidak sepenuhnya benar, karna Slaine tidak pernah di penjara dan Inaho juga bukanlah anggota militer. Tapi kejadian itu, kejadian di cerita itu sama. Setidaknya ada beberapa bagian yang sama. Sewaktu mereka masih duduk di bangku SMP, Inaho pernah memberinya _pocky_ dari mulut ke mulut. Kembali wajah Slaine memerah.

Tanpa sadar, Slaine melempar ponsel miliknya ke tempat tidur, saat mendengar suara ribut dari arah balkonnya. Seperti tadi dirinya yang melompat ke balkon Inaho, sekarang Inaho yang melompat ke balkonnya. Membawa semangkuk es serut buatanya sendiri dengan sirup jeruk.

"Kau ini tidak malu membuat status seperti itu?"

"HAAAH? Kenapa harus malu? Apa salahnya memakan.." Slaine berhenti bicara saat sesendok kecil es serut yang dipegang Inaho masuk ke mulutnya.

"Bagaimana jika yang membawakanmu makanan ternyata berniat meracunimu?"

"Ta-Tau darimana kau ada yang akan membawakanku es serut?" buluk kuduk Slaine berdiri menatap Inaho tajam

"Kau fikir kita sudah berapa lama berteman?"

Inaho menyuapkan sesendok es ke mulutnya juga. Slaine yang melihatnya langsung mengalihkan wajah, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang dia yakini saat ini sangat merah. Seketika membayangkan _fanfiksi_ yang tadi dibacanya . _'Bu..bukannya itu ciuman ti-tidak langsung?'_

"Kenapa lagi? Bukannya kau mau es?" Inaho kembali menyuapkan es untuk Slaine.

Tapi kali ini Slaine sama sekali tidak membuka mulutnya, malah membelakangi Inaho untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sekarang benar-benar terasa panas _'tenanglah Slaine! Ini pasti pengaruh udara panas di luar'._ "Ka-kau benar. Aku harusnya menjaga apa yang masuk ke mu-mu-mulutku karna aku _vocalis"_

 **TING TONG**

Inaho menyimpan mangkuk es nya di meja belajar Slaine. Berlari turun ke lantai satu untuk membuka pintu. Di tempatnya Slaine hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal yang dia peluk. Meletakkan kepalanya di kasur, dan mengangkat-ngankat kakinya ke belakang seperti anak kecil. Slaine bahkan tidak sadar jika Inaho sudah kembali, dan memandangnya aneh dari pintu sambil melipat kedua lengannya di dada.

"A-Apa yang kau lihat Orenji-iro?" Tanya Slaine gugup

"Tidak ada. Aku kembali dulu" Inaho mengambil mangkuknya, kemudian kembali ke kamarnya sendiri lewat balkon seperti biasa.

"Ah iya.. Yang tadi sia-pa?" Slaine mematung memandang jendela Inaho yang sudah tertutup. Menghilangkan Inaho dari pandangan Slaine.

 **~TBC~**

 **OWARI**

Tadinya belum mau publish ini. Nunggu _Cause Its You_ atau _Orenji Butler_ tamat dulu. tapi tak apelah, habisannya gatal juga sih pengen publish buru-buru hohoho (kabur cantik)


	2. Sang Gitaris

**Summary** **:** "Nee Orenji. Sepertinya ada hal sangat penting yang tadi kulewatkan. Bukannya begitu?" Slaine kembali bertanya kepada Inaho.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **Best Friend, Boys Friend, Band-and-Fanfiction**

 **(chap** **2** **)**

" **Sang Gitaris"**

Daun-daun di pohon tidak bergerak, menandakan bahwa angin tidak berhembus. Nyanyian jangkrik musim panas semakin nyaring seiring naiknya suhu udara. Langit tampak biru sempurna, tidak ada arak-arakan awan putih yang menjadi penyaring sinar matahari. Hanya satu kata yang bisa digunakan untuk menggambarkan keadaan itu. PANAS! Tapi sepertinya Inaho sama sekali tidak terganggu, dia terlihat serius duduk menghadap meja belajarnya. Sebuah laptop tengah terbuka menampilkan _aplikasi word,_ matanya fokus menatap layar sementara jarinya sibuk berpindah dari tombol huruf yang satu ke tombol huruf yang lain. Kurang dari dua meter, sebuah kipas angin tengah memutar baling-balingnya dengan kecepatan _turbo_ menetralisir udara panas yang sangat menyengat bahkan di dalam rumah itu.

Sesekali pria bersurai coklat itu menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya, tampak sedikit berfikir hingga layar _dekstop_ nya berubah hitam sebelum menampilkan gambar-gambar yang berganti secara otomatis. Dan setiap kali hal itu terjadi, setiap melihat gambar-gambar itu si surai coklat seperti mendapat _inspirasi_ untuk kembali mengetik tombol-tombol huruf di _keyboard_ laptopnya. Konsentrasinya kembali teralihkan saat mendengar suara _gedebuk_ dari arah balkonnya. Dia sudah tau siapa orang itu, Inaho mengambil kipas berbentuk bulat dengan motif jeruk yang tergeletak di samping _laptop_ nya. Melangkah sangat pelan menuju jendela balkonnnya menunggu orang yang sebentar lagi akan masuk ke kamarnya dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

Benar saja sesuai prediksinya, orang itu akhirnya masuk. Pria bersurai kuning pucat yang baru saja lompat dari balkon sebelah ke balkonnya dengan jarak lebih dari dua meter. Sebuah pukulan telak menggunakan kipas didaratkan Inaho tepat di atas surai kuning itu.

"Kau ini. Apa susahnya lewat pintu?" tanyanya kepada Slaine yang sekarang tengah dikipasnya.

"Kalau lewat pintu, aku harus memutar. Itu membuang-buang tenaga Orenji-iro! Dan lagi di sini ada jalan pintas, sayang jika tidak digunakan" Slaine menarik-narik kerah bajunya kepanasan. "nee, jadi apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya kemudian melirik laptop Inaho yang layarnya sedang menyala.

"Membuat lagu baru" jawab Inaho datar, menutup laptopnya begitu saja. "Jadi kau mau apa? Aku sedang sibuk di sini"

"Kau tidak asik Orenji-iro! Aku mau mengajakmu makan es serut. Ini musim panas loh! Musim panas. Kita harus makan es serut!" Slaine menarik-narik tangan Inaho penuh semangat.

"Tidak. Kau ini penyanyi. Kau harus menjaga apa-apa saja yang kau makan"

"Ciiih kau tidak asik!. Ahorenji! Menyebalkan! Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau menemaniku. Aku punya banyak teman yang mau pergi bersamaku!"

Slaine kembali ke balkon tempatnya masuk tadi. Kembali mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mendarat di balkon kamarnya. Di tempatnya Inaho hanya menatap datar ke arah temannya itu, kembali membuka laptopnya dan melanjutkan apa yang dia tulis tadi. Lagi-lagi konsentrasinya terganggu saat melihat notifikasi _email_ baru yang masuk berkedip-kedip di ujung kanan bawah layar _laptop_ nya. Inaho meninggalkan apa yang tengah di kerjakannya, turun ke dapur dan membuat semangkuk es serut setelah membaca _email_ dari _update_ terbaru salah satu sosial media yang digunakan Slaine.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Seperti jam-jam makan siang di hari-hari sebelumnya, hari ini Inaho dan Slaine juga menghabiskan waktu makan siang mereka duduk bersandar di bawah pohon besar yang ada di taman sekolah. Sebuah gitar _acoustic_ , sebuah buku catatan dan pensil ikut ambil bagian di acara makan siang keduanya. Taman yang dulunya sepi itu mendadak ramai sejak Inaho dan Slaine terkenal. Beberapa siswi ikut memenuhi taman itu, mereka tidak menyapa Inaho dan Slaine hanya memandang mereka. Pernah satu waktu ada seorang siswi yang memberanikan diri menyapa mereka saat Inaho tengah memainkan gitarnya dan tanpa mereka sangka Inaho malah membanting gitarnya hingga patah. Sejak saat itu tidak ada yang berani menyapa, tidak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi Inaho membuat karya baru. Maka di sinilah mereka hanya bisa memandang Inaho dan Slaine dari jarak sepuluh meter, tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Sementara Inaho sibuk memperhatikan tangan kirinya yang sejak tadi membentuk _'kunci'_ nada dan tangan kanannya sibuk memetik-metik gitar, Slaine sesekali melemparkan senyum ramahnya kepada para penggemarnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan tidak tahan untuk tidak berteriak, dan setiap kali mulai berteriak Inaho pasti akan menghentikan aktivitasnya untuk memberi _deathglare_ agar mereka semua diam. Dan cara itu terbukti selalu berhasil.

"Kau jangan terlalu kaku seperti itu Orenji-iro! Bagaimanapun berkat merekalah kita bisa terkenal kan?" Ucap Slaine menyuapkan lauk dari bekal yang dibawa Inaho ke mulutnya sendiri. Slaine yang tidak mendapat tanggapan apa-apa dari Inaho akhirnya mengambil catatan yang sejak tadi ada di samping Inaho.

 _[When we grow apart its destiny, its just it was supposed to be_

 _The I know that I'm not strong enough, to accept that so easily]_

"Lagi-lagi lagu _mellow._ Belakangan ini kau suka sekali membuat lagu seperti ini Orenji-iro. Tidak seperti dirimu saja"

"Hmm"

"Ja-jangan-jangan kau sedang jatuh cinta yah? Arrrgghh Kau curang Orenji-iro! Harusnya kau memberitahuku! Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku?"

"Bisa kau diam sebentar Bat? Aku sedang mencari nada yang cocok untuk lirik ini"

"Tidak bisa! Tidak sampai kau menceritakannya padaku! Siapa? Siapa orang itu?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tau?"

Slaine mengangguk mantap, tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya sendiri menimbulkan bunyi _'gluk'_ yang cukup besar. Bagaimana tidak? Dia akhirnya akan tau siapa orang yang Inaho sukai, siapa orang yang akhirnya bisa membuat manusia seperti Inaho merasakan _'cinta'._ Mungkinkah salah satu dari fans mereka, mungkin saja dia ada di sana, salah satu dari gadis yang juga terlihat ingin tau siapa orang beruntung yang akhirnya bisa menaklukkan hati Inaho sang gitaris berhati dingin dengan wajah datar tapi sangat keren itu. Slaine mengedarkan pandangannya kepada orang-orang yang tengah mengelilinginya, mungkin gadis pesolek dengan _make up_ tebal di sana? Atau gadis tanpa _make up_ dengan rambut pendek yang terkesan tomboy? Atau mungkin Asseylum atau Lemrina seperti yang diberitakan di majalah dan berita-berita di televisi? Otak Slaine seketika berasap, mereka sudah lama berteman bahkan mereka sudah seperti saudara kandung. Mereka bahkan sudah sering tidur bersama, makan bersama seperti sekarang ini dan mandi bersama, wajah Slaine kembali memerah membayangkan mereka sering mandi bersama. _Bu-bukannya itu hal wajar? Ka-kamikan sudah seperti saudara! Ahh sial! Sepertinya aku harus menghentikan kebiasaanku membaca fanfic! Aku jadi seperti orang aneh! Padahal selama ini kami baik-baik saja!_

"Woi.. Orenji-iro! Kau mau kemana? Kau belum memberitahuku?" ucap Slaine panik saat melihat Inaho sudah pergi meninggalkannya membawa gitar dan semua barang miliknya.

"Kau bodoh yah Bat? Bel sudah berbunyi. Jika tidak segera ke kelas, kita akan terlambat" Si surai coklat melanjutkan langkahnya. Di belakang sana Slaine membereskan barang-barangnya asal. Beberapa siswi yang masih ada di sana terlihat ingin membantu Slaine. Tapi mereka mengurungkan niat saat melihat Inaho kembali untuk membantu Slaine.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Malam itu Slaine kembali menumpang makan di rumah keluarga Inaho. Kedua orang tuanya sedang ada acara di luar, Yuki-nee kakak Inaho yang mendengar itu memaksa Slaine agar makan malam bersama. Dan kebetulan orang tua Inaho juga sedang tidak ada di rumah, makanya hanya mereka bertiga. Karna orang tua mereka tidak di rumah, seperti biasa Inaho akan mendapat tugas memasak. Sementara Yuki-nee dan Slaine menyiapkan meja makan.

"Nee.. neee Yuki-nee. Apa nee-san tidak sadar ada yang berubah dari Orenji-iro?"

"Berubah?"

Inaho tidak bersuara, terlalu fokus mengolah bahan makanannya. Membiarkan saja dua orang tukang gosip itu berbicara tentang dirinya. Inaho bahkan sudah tau apa kira-kira topik yang akan dibawa Slaine. Dan seperti biasa, _'Slaine tidak pernah mengkhianati kepercayaannya'_ Inaho selalu bisa menebak seratus persen tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Slaine.

"Iya.. Kau tau belakangan ini dia selalu membuat lagu yang liriknya tentang patah hati, cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan hal-hal sejenisnya. Bukankah itu aneh? Maksudku kita bicara tentang si Orenji-iro! Aku bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan dia akan patah hati! Sejujurnya aku bahkan tidak pernah membayangkan dia bisa jatuh cinta!"

"Benarkah Inaho? Kau benar-benar menyukai seseorang?"

Yuki berbalik ke adiknya yang sibuk mencicipi masakannya. Slaine tidak mau kalah, tatapannya juga tertuju kepada Inaho. Menuntut jawaban yang tadi belum sempat diberikan Inaho saat di sekolah.

"Bukannya itu manusiawi?" Inaho balik bertanya.

Slaine mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajah, sambil menutup mata mengisyaratkan bahwa itu sesuatu yang mustahil untuk Inaho "Itu untuk yang punya hati. Kau jangankan hati! Ekspresi saja kau tidak punya Orenji!" Di sampingnya Yuki-nee mengangguk menyetujui semua yang baru diucapkan Slaine.

"Aku sudah lama menyukainya. Hanya saja dia terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya." Jawab Inaho datar.

"JADI BENAR-BENAR ADA? SIAPA?" tanya Yuki-nee dan Slaine berteriak bersamaan.

"Jika tidak cepat, makanan ini akan dingin dan rasanya jadi tidak enak" Inaho membawa masakannya ke meja. Slaine dan Yuki yang tadi penasaran tentang siapa orang yang disukai Inaho seketika lupa tentang hal itu saat melihat masakan Inaho yang terlihat sangat enak.

"neee Oenji! Jadi siapa orangnya?" kembali Slaine membuka pembicaraan setelah beberapa waktu. Yuki-nee yang sejak tadi asik makan kembali menatap adiknya itu. Slaine benar, Inaho belum memberitahukan siapa orangnya.

"Jangan bicara sambil makan." Tegur Inaho sok dewasa, padahal di antara ketiganya justru dialah yang paling kecil.

Mereka kembali makan. Satu jam berlalu, setelah makan kini giliran Slaine yang mencuci piring kotor. Tidak ada yang menyuruhnya hanya saja dia tidak enak sudah selalu merepotkan keluarga Inaho. makanya setiap kali selesai makan di rumah Inaho, Slaine pasti akan membersihkan piring kotor. Dia tidak sendiri karna Inaho selalu membantunya. Setelah acara makan dan cuci mencuci selesai, mereka berdua bermain _video game,_ salah satu hadiah yang diterima mereka dari fans saat acara _meet and greet_ dua minggu lalu.

"Besok ada festival kembang api. Huuuuaaaaah Aku ingin ke sana. Tapi besok kita juga ada pertunjukan. Huaaa ini salah Yuki-nee, harusnya tidak mengambil pekerjaan di hari yang bertepatan dengan festival" Slaine merajuk, menggerak-gerakkan _stick game_ nya di udara. Tepat di sampingnya Inaho terlihat sangat fokus memainkan karakter _game_ nya. Sementara itu Yuki-nee sibuk membolak-balikkan buku agendanya yang berisi jadwal pertunjukan untuk _band_ yang diurusnya. Mengacuhkan rengekan-rengekan Slaine, toh merengekpun jadwal tidak bisa semudah itu diganti.

"Kau sangat ingin ke sana?"

"Tentu saja! Ini festival loh! Sekali dalam setahun! Kembang api, manisan, gadis-gadis yang memakai Yukata"

"Bukannya itu ada setiap tahun? Untuk apa kau begitu bersemangat?"

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak tau arti bersenang-senang Orenji-iro!"

"Hmmmm"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

 _[Namida ni nureta kono koe de_

 _Nakiharashita kimi no kata idaku_

 _Mayoi kurushinde mo eranda kono sekai wa_

 _Kimi dake ga tsukamu mono da to_

 _Kimi dake ga negaeru mono da to_

 _Yobu koe wa mou tayasanain da_

 _Zutto mirai o_

 _Hikari ga oou made]_

Lantunan suara musik yang ringan namun enak di dengar. Di bawah sana _stick lamp_ beraneka warna bergerak mengkuti lantunan suar gitar, _keyboard_ dan _drum_ yang masih mengalun. Beberapa orang terlihat membentangkan Spanduk bertuliskan "We Love A/Z" , karton-karton dengan tulisan dan foto-foto dari setiap personil A/Z juga tidak ketinggalan. Itulah pemandangan yang selalu dilihat Slaine, Inaho, Asseylum dan Lemrina dari atas panggung tempat mereka berdiri. Pemandangan yang membuat mereka selalu ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk orang-orang yang telah bersusah payah berdesakan hanya untuk menyaksikan mereka.

Slaine, Inaho, Asseylum, dan Lemrina membungkukkan badan sebagai penutup penampilan mereka. Beberapa butir keringat yang turun di pelipis Slaine tidak melunturkan kharisma _'bintang'_ yang dimilikinya. Teriakan-teriakan yang meminta mereka untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu lagi hanya dibalas lambaian tangan kanan Slaine yang memegang _microfom_ karna tangan kirinya sibuk memegang 3 buket bunga mawar biru yang baru saja diterimanya dari para _fans_ mereka.

Teriakan yang mengeluh-eluhkan nama mereka semakin kencang saat A/Z akhirnya berjalan ke belakang panggung. Dan _band_ lain menaiki panggung. Slaine tidak bisa melepas senyum di wajahnya, dia menyukai sensasi itu, sensasi setelah melakukan pertunjukan dan membuat para penonton itu mengeluhkan namanya, memintanya untuk kembali menyanyikan lagu-lagu mereka. Slaine bahkan sudah lupa jika kemarin malam dia bahkan tidak mau tampil karna ingin ke tempat festival kembang api yang berjarak hampir satu jam perjalanan dari tempat _perform_ nya malam ini.

Inaho dengan cepat menarik tangan Slaine yang masih berusaha mengambil nafas setelah pertunjukan mereka beberapa menit lalu. Membuat buket bunga yang dipegangnya jatuh begitu saja.

"Orenji? Woi kita mau kemana?" Slaine bertanya panik

"Nao-kun? Slaine-kun? Kalian mau ke mana?" Tanya Yuki begitu berpapasan dengan kedua adiknya itu.

"Kami pulang duluan." Inaho tidak berbalik, masih menarik Slaine ke arah parkiran khusus staf tempatnya tadi memarkir motor _sport_ berwarna orangenya. Slaine akhirnya mengerti kenapa tadi Inaho memutuskan mengendarai motor sendiri daripada menggunakan mobil _van._ Tadinya Slaine sempat berfikir jika Inaho hanya ingin pamer, tapi sepertinya si pirang itu harus meminta maaf kepada Inaho. Apalagi saat mereka akhirnya sampai, tidak sepeti kata Inaho tadi, mereka tidak langsung pulang ke rumah, mereka ke tempat festival. Waktu tempuh yang harusnya hampir satu jam menjadi tiga puluh menit berkat kegilaan Inaho memacu motornya. Slaine yang duduk di belakang terpaksa harus mengeratkan pelukannya kepada Inaho jika tidak ingin terbang tertiup angin.

Belum sempat Slaine menyimpan helm yang juga berwarna orange yang sejak tadi dipakainya, Inaho kembali menyeret Slaine agar ikut dengannya. Tanah lapang yang hanya di isi beberapa orang menjadi tempat perhentian mereka. Dari sana Slaine bisa melihat jejeran _stand_ khas festival kembang api –yang memenuhi jalanan– di daratan yang sedikit lebih rendah dari tanah lapang tempatnya berdiri. Sungai-sungai yang terlihat berwarna warni memantulkan lampu-lampu juga bisa dilihat Slaine. Matanya berbinar saat menatap kerlap-kerlip itu. Persis seperti pemandangan yang dilihatnya dari atas panggung saat sedang bernyanyi.

"Kau hebat bisa menemukan tempat ini Orenji!"

"Kau masih penasaran dengan siapa orang yang kusukai?"

"Haah? Kau mau mengatakannya? Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak ingin memberitahukannya. Setiap orang punya sesuatu yang pasti tidak ingin diceritakan ke orang lain" Slaine masih mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling. Di sebelah utara Slaine bisa melihat lampu dari kendaraan yang bergerak di jalan. Di sebelah selatan, pemandangan dari _stand-stand_ dan sungai yang sampai sekarang masih membuat Slaine terkagum-kagum. Di sebelah timur cahaya dari stadion tempatnya tadi melakukan pertunjukan bersama Inaho, Dan Slaine yakin saat ini mereka yang ada di sana masih menikmati pertunjukan dari _band_ lain terlihat dari lampu _spot_ yang masih menyala berganti warna menembus gelapnya langit malam. Dan di sebelah barat hanya tampak cahaya kerlap-kerlip dari rumah-rumah penduduk.

"Jadi kau mau tau atau tidak Bat? Sebelum aku berubah fikiran?"

"Haah? Yaa ya.. jika kau memaksa ingin memberitahunya. Jadi siapa orangnya Orenji?"

"- (DHUUUUUAAAAAAAR) Bat"

"Haaaaah? Bisa kau ulang lagi? Aku tidak mendengarnya. Suara kembang api ini sedikit mengganggu" Slaine menoleh ke arah Inaho di sampingnya –mengabaikan pemandangan di atas mereka– yang terlihat memandang warna-warni bunga api di langit malam itu.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya bodoh. Salahmu sendiri tidak memasang telinga baik-baik"

"Haaaaaaah? Jadi ini salahku lagi? Kau benar-benar aneh" ucap Slaine mengikuti arah pandangan Inaho. Di atas mereka, warna warni itu seperti berebut posisi terbaik untuk menghibur orang-orang di bawah sana. "Nee Orenji. Sepertinya ada hal sangat penting yang tadi kulewatkan. Bukannya begitu?" Slaine kembali bertanya kepada Inaho.

"Hmmm. Mungkin"

 **~TBC~**

 **OWARI**

Lirik lagu awal yang Cuma dua baris itu judulnya _'Calc'_ itu versi engnya dinyanyikan nano, ada versi jepangnya dinyanyikan Miku (tapi saya sih lebih suka yang versi eng, lebih selow gimana gitu /gak nanya). Nah lagu kedua itu judulnya ' _Take Your Away'_ yap itu openingnya Devil Survivor 2. Fanfic yang ini terkesan promosi banget yah? Saya cuma mau berbagi lagu yang saya suka hahaha. Mungkin saja ada yang punya rekomendasi lagu bagu? Bolehlah ita berbagi, yah kali saja bisa masuk di fanfic atau malah dibuatin cerita khusus kayak _'Last Refrain'_ kemarin hahaha.. See yaaa jaaaaaaa


	3. Ai Uta

**Summary** **:** _Absolute Bat: Kau ini benar-benar gila [send]_

 _[inbox] OrangeBat: terserah kau bilang apa. Itu caraku mengungkapkan apa yang 'kuinginkan'_

 **Disclaimer** **:** Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama

 **Genre** **:** Romance, YAOI ALLERT

 **Rate** **:** T

 **Pairing** **:** Inaho x Slaine

 **Warning** **: OOC,** typo eperiwer~~~~ , BL, Yaoi, Absurd, gak nyambung dengan summary, bahasa berantakan

 **DON'T READ , IF YOU DON'T LIKE STORIES ABOUT BL~~**

 **BF**

 **(chap** **3** **)**

' **Ai Uta'**

serangga musim panas terdengar lebih berisik dari sebelumnya. Membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan merasakan jengkel, karna harus mendengar suara memekakkan telinga di hari sepanas itu. Rumput-rumput yang tumbuh liar di pinggir jalan berubah warna menjadi kecoklatan, tanda mereka kekurangan air. Inaho mengayuh sepedanya tidak santai, dia menengok ke kanan dan kekiri seperti mencari sesuatu. Panas matahari membakar kulitnya yang memang sudah terlihat sedikit gelap. Baju singlet berwarna orange yang dipakainya terlihat basah karna keringatnya. Semua tempat sudah dicarinya, tinggal satu tempat lagi yang belum dia datangi dan saat ini dia tengah menuju ke tempat itu.

Tanpa sadar si pemilik surai coklat itu menjatuhkan sepedanya begitu saja saat melihat yang dicarinya tengah berjongkok di salah satu kolong jembatan. Degup jatungnya sudah berdetak tidak karuan, memkirkan sesuatu yang buruk tengah menimpa orang bersurai kuning, tetangga, teman masa kecilnya sekaligus vocalis playboy dan sumber inspirasi baginya itu. Langkahnya panjang-panjang demi mencapai si pria berambut pirang itu.

"Bat? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Inaho bertanya khawatir kepadanya Slaine.

"Orenji.." pria bersurai kuning itu berbalik ke arah orang yang memanggilnya, tepat di depannya seekor anak anjing berwarna putih dengan jenis _poem_ sedang menjilati bibir Slaine. "Kita pelihara yah?" tanyanya dengan wajah memelas kepada Inaho yang sekarang sedang menatapnya datar seperti biasa.

"Tidak bisa. Kau selalu saja seperti ini. Ayo kita pulang. Paman dan bibi sejak pagi mencarimu. Dan kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif?"

Slaine langsung mengambil ponsel di saku celananya, dan benar saja ternyata ponselnya memang sedang mati. "Hehehe, sepertinya kehabisan batrei Orenji. Jadi bolehkan kita memelihara ini? ayolah kumohon Orenji."

"Tidak bisa. Kau selalu bilang ingin memelihara binatang, tapi kau selalu mengacuhkan mereka setelah dua hari. Kau fikir sudah berapa kali paman dan bibi membawa semua binatang yang kau pungut ke tempat penampungan hewan?"

"Kali ini tidak akan seperti itu. Apa kau tega menelantarkan hewan kecil tidak berdaya ini?"

"Sekali kubilang tidak yah tidak. Ayo kita pulang." Inaho menarik tangan Slaine tidak sabaran meskipun wajahnya masih bermimik tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Udara panas dan suara jangkrik musim panas ini sudah sangat membuatnya jengkel. Dan sekarang dia malah melihat seekor anak anjing tengah menjilati bibir Slaine. Lalu Slaine mau mengadopsi anak anjing itu? Slaine sedikit tersandung batu kecil yang ada di sana karna Inaho menarik tangannya tidak sabaran.

"Kau tidak perlu menarikku seperti ini Orenji! Aku ini bukan anak kecil!" ucap Slaine protes. Inaho sama sekali tidak mengidahkan perkataan Slaine, dia masih menarik Slaine ke arah sepeda yang tadi digunakannya. Beberapa anak perempuan yang kebetulan lewat di tepi sungai itu berteriak histeris saat melihat Slaine dan Inaho sedang berjalan tarik menarik tangan. Dengan pakaian khas musim panas, baju singlet yang memamerkan hampir seluruh lekuk tubuh mereka. Merasa dirinya menjadi bahan perhatian, Slaine menghempaskan tangan Inaho melambai kepada orang-orang yang melihatnya dan melemparkan senyum termanis yang dimilikinya. Tindakannya itu sontak membuat para fans mereka ber-kyaa ria.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan senyum menjijikkannmu itu Bat?"

"Menyapa para fans menggantikan dirimu"

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Kamar bernuansa biru muda itu terlihat gelap, hanya cahaya dari lampu ponselnya yang menjadi penerang. Sejak tadi Slaine memandang sebuah gambar di layar ponselnya, beberapa kali mengeik sebuah _caption_ lalu menghapus lagi semua ketikannya. Sebuah gambar boneka anak anjing berwarna putih di sampingnya sebuah jepitan yang berbentuk kelelawar yang selalu dipakainya saat sedang _perform._ Slaine kembali memeluk boneka anak anjing yang sore tadi diberikan Inaho kepadanya, wajahnya kembali merona mengingat hal itu. _Aneh bukan? Sejak dulu Inaho selalu memberikannya apapun yang dia inginkan. Tapi kenapa belakangan ini dia selalu merasa malu sendiri setiap kali Inaho memberikannya sesuatu._ Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang, hanya mengingat Inaho saja bisa membuat konsentrasinya sempurna hilang.

" _Masuklah" teriak Slaine dari kamarnya, hanya dua orang yang mau repot-repot mengetuk pintu kamarnya seperti itu. Kalau bukan Kaa-channya itu pasti Inaho, tetangga sebelah rumahnya. Saat ini Kaa-chan dan Tou-channya sedang berada di luar kota. Dan Inaho yang memiliki kunci sendiri untuk masuk ke rumah Slaine adalah yang memiliki peluang paling besar untuk mengetuk pintu kamar Slaine. 'cih si bodoh itu, padahal tinggal melompat dari berandanya saja sepertiku dan dia bisa langsung masuk ke kamarku. Kenapa dia selalu saja menggunakan pintu? Dasar menyebalkan!' gerutu Slaine dalam hati._

" _Untukmu" Inaho menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan tepat di muka Slaine saat pria pirang itu membukakan pintu._

" _Apa ini?"_

" _Supaya kau tidak memunguti anjing liar lagi"_

" _A-arigatou Orenji-iro"_

Sebuah _notificasi_ muncul di ponselnya, pemberitahuan bahwa _author fanfiction_ yang di _follow_ nya baru saja meng _update_ cerita baru. Dengan perasaan deg-degan Slaine mulai membaca _summary_ dari cerita karangan _OrangeBat_ itu. _Soft Lemon Inside?_ Slaine menaikkan satu alisnya bertanya-tanya, baru kali ini dia melihat dua kata itu dari semua cerita yang pernah di _publish_ si _OrangeBat_ ini.

"Jadi sekarang aku menjadi anak bangsawan yah? Menarik" ucap Slaine kepada dirinya sendiri. "Hebat. Dia bisa membuat cerita dari lagu terbaru kami. Padahal lagu itu baru kami nyanyikan satu kali." Slaine kembali membaca cerita orang itu. Wajahnya sedikit tersenyum lalu berubah menjadi tawa saat baru membaca dua paragraf. "Sial! Orang ini benar-benar tau kalau si Orenji-iro itu maniak telur" Wajah yang terlihat bersemangat itu kemudian berubah menjadi sedih saat sudah membaca setengah dari karangan itu. "Kenapa aku harus sedih saat mereka putus?" Sekali lagi tidak ada yang menjawab Slaine. Si pirang kembali melanjutkan apa yang dibacanya, dan lima menit kemudian ponsel kesayangannya sudah mencium karpet yang juga berwarna merah di lantai kamarnya. Tatapan horror dia tujukan ke ponsel putih itu, seolah ponsel itu adalah benda terkutuk yang tidak boleh disentuh sama sekali. "A-apa.. Me-mereka me-melakukan i-itu?" Slaine kembali menelan ludahnya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dibacanya itu. Sedikit takut Slaine kembali mengambil ponselnya, mencerna dua paragraf yang tadi membuatnya melemparkan ponsel refleks. Slaine menutup _tab_ itu tidak senang, membuka layanan _Private Message_ pada aplikasi _fanfiction_ itu.

 _Absolute Bat : Aku sudah membaca semua fanfiction buatanmu! Tapi cerita terbarumu itu. Apa-apaan cerita itu? Maksudku Inaho dan Slaine mereka berdua laki-laki, kenapa kau membuat cerita mesum seperti itu? [send]_

Slaine menatap datar kalimat yang baru saja dikirimnya untuk siapapun orang bernama _OrangeBat_ ini. Sejujurnya Slaine menyukai semua cerita buatan orang ini tentang dirinya dan Inaho. karna itulah Slaine membuat akun _fanfiction_ agar dia bisa mendapat _notification_ setiap kali orag bernama _OrangeBat_ ini membuat cerita baru. Hanya saja, ini kali pertama dia menyesal telah membuat akun itu dan membaca cerita si _OrangeBat_ ini. Jika sebatas ciuman, Dia dan Inaho memang pernah melakukannya, waktu kecil Inaho sering mencium lukanya, atau Inaho sering memeluknya dan mencium surai kuningnya untuk membuatnya berhenti menangis. Meskipun sejak masuk SMP mereka tidak lagi melakukan itu. Bagi Slaine ciuman itu tidak hanya untuk orang yang sedang berpacaran, sahabat sepertinya dan Inaho juga pernah melakukannyakan? Jadi untuk ciuman di _fanfic-fanfic_ itu adalah hal biasa. Tapi untuk melakukan hubungan _'itu_ ' Slaine sama sekali tidak bisa terima. Bagaimanapun dirinya belum pernah, jangankan dengan Inaho, dengan wanita saja Slaine memang belum pernah. Kenapa ada orang yang berani membuat cerita itu? Slaine kembali membuka _notifikasi_ yang diterimanya beberapa saat kemudian. Sebuah balasan dari orang bernama _OrangeBat_ yang beberapa saat lalu dikiriminya pesan

 _[inbox] OrangeBat: Kenapa? Karna aku mau membuatnya. Aku hanya ingin melihat mereka bersatu, meskipun itu hal yang mustahil._

 _Absolute Bat: Kau ini benar-benar gila [send]_

 _[inbox] OrangeBat: terserah kau bilang apa. Itu caraku mengungkapkan apa yang 'kuinginkan'_

Slaine memandang ponselnya tidak senang, baru saja dia ingin membalas lagi si pemilik akun _OrangeBat_ ini, ponnselnya kembali berdering menampilkan nama kontak A/Z Asseylum di sana. Jantung Slaine kembali bedegup kencang. Jarang-jarang Asseylum menghubunginya di jam seperti ini, Slaine megatur nada suaranya menjadi semerdu mungkin sebelum menjawab panggilan Asseylum itu. Pupil hijau kebiruan itu membulat tidak percaya, senyum kembali di wajahnya mendengar Asseylum di seberang sana. Emosinya yang tadi sempat tersulut karna akun bernama _OrangeBat_ itu akhirnya hilang tidak berbekas, berganti wajah bahagia karna orang bernama Asseylum yang juga merupakan salah satu anggota grupnya. Secepat kilat dia mengambil _blazer_ merah kesayangannya dan meninggalkan rumah menuju tempat Asseylum.

Sementara Slaine sudah tidak ada lagi di rumah, Inaho yang sejak tadi menatap layar komputernya sambil tersenyum bahagia sedang menunggu balasan dari apa yang baru saja dikirimnya. Tapi selama itu dia menunggu, orang _'itu'_ masih tidak membalasnya. Sekali lagi Inaho membaca ulang apa yang dikirimnya tadi, _'tidak ada yang salah tapi kenapa dia belum membalasnya?'_ Inaho sedikit menyibakkan horden kamarnya, ingin tau apa yang terjadi tapi seperti beberapa saat lalu kamar itu masih gelap. Sekarang pria bersurai coklat itu mengecek semua akun sosial medianya, tapi tidak ada satupun _update_ terbaru. Sedikit khawatir Inaho memutuskan untuk ke kamar di rumah sebelah itu, saat kakinya sudah siap melompat, ponsel orangenya kembali berbunyi. Menampilkan nama Lemrina di layar itu, sedikit malas dia menjawab panggilan itu. Wajahnya masih tetap datar, tapi berkat panggilan itu sekarang perhatiannya teralikan dari beranda kamar tetangganya.

….

Bulir-bulir keringat jatuh dari pelipis empat orang itu. Lemrina masih melempar-lemparkan _stick drum_ yang digunakannya ke udara. Belakangan ini gadis berwambut merah muda itu sedang melatih atraksi lemparan _stick_ beberapa kali dia berhasil menangkapnya, tapi lebih banyak menjatuhkannya mendarat tepat di atas kepalanya membuat beberapa benjolan. Sang kakak Asseylum tidak bisa untuk tidak menahan tawa setiap kali adiknya gagal memangkap _stick drum_ itu. Menutup mulut kecilnya anngun dengan tangan kanan setiap kali tertawa membuat matanya menjadi berbentuk garis melengkung setiap kali tertawa. Sementara dua gadis yang juga adik kakak itu saling menertawakan diri satu sama lain, Slaine dan Inaho sibuk membasahi tenggorokan mereka dengan air. Slaine bahkan lebih banyak menumpahkan air yang diminumnya dari samping bibir saking tidak sabarannya untuk membunuh haus yang dia rasakan.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan?" Slaine betanya gugup, wajahnya bersemu merah saat Inaho menjilati jung bibirnya, sama seperti yang dilakukannya saat masih anak-anak. "Ka-kau tidak malu apa? He..hentikan perbuatan bodohmu itu! Kita sudah bukan anak kecil lagi!" Slaine mendorong Inaho menjauh darinya, dua orang gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya melihat kelakuan _abnormal_ dua orang pria itu. Satu dengan wajah acuh tapi sikapnya sangat posesif, dan satu dengan ekpresi lebay tapi tidak peka. Benar-benar kombinasi super unik.

"Slaine-san? Kau juga menulis lagu?" Asseylum mengambil secarik kertas yang menyembul dari tas milik Slaine.

 _Nee daisuki na kimi e_

 _Warawa naide kiitekore_

' _Aishiteru' danante kusa ikedone_

 _Dakedo kono kotoba igai_

 _Tsutae ru koto ga dekinai_

 _Horene mata baka nishite_

 _Waratta yone_

"mana mungkin. Kertas itu tadi kudapatkan di loker sepatuku. Kulihat liriknya bagus, mungkin bisa kita jadikan lagu. Lihat baca saja pesan di bawah kalimat itu" Slaine menunjuk ujung terbawah kertas

' _Terserah mau kau apakan'_

Asseylum dan Lemrina sontak melirik Inaho yang berdiri di samping Slaine. Melempar tatapan _'Itu buatanmu kan?'_ kepada Inaho. Inaho sendiri masih tetap memasang wajah datarnya, seperti tidak ada apa-apa. Membuat Lemrina dan Asseylum kembali memijit pelipis mereka yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. _'sampai kapan kau bisa bertahan dalam friendzone Slaine?'_ lagi-lagi Inaho tidak berekspresi.

"Bagaimana Orenji-iro. Bagus kan? kau bisa membuat musik ….."

Ucapan Slaine terhenti, Yuki-nee yang merupakan kakak Inaho dan juga menejer mereka tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang latihan. Kembali melemparkan sebuah majalah mingguan yang lagi-lagi berisi tentang berita mereka. "Tidak hanya Inaho dan Slaine, kenapa sekarang Asseylum-chan dan Lemrina-chan malah ikut-ikut membuat scandal?" mereka berempat saling pandang tidak mengerti. Slaine yang jaraknya paling dekat dengan majalah itu akhirnya membuka halaman yang memberitakan tentang mereka. Matanya membulat tidak percaya saat melihat foto yang terpampang di artikel itu. Itu adalah fotonya dan Asseylum beberapa hari lalu yang sedang makan _ramen_ di warung pinggir jalan. ' _Wajahku terlihat sungguh memukau dengan senyuman dan lemak ramen yang menempel di bibir'_ Slaine menggeleng, ' _sial, bukan saatnya memuji diri sendiri'._ Kembali pandangannya tertuju pada majalah, sebuah foto lain terpampang, tapi ini ukan dirinya, ini foto Inaho dan Lemrina yang terlihat sedang menikmati _yakiniku_ dan mereka hanya berdua, wajah Lemrina terlihat memerah, sedangkan wajah Inaho terlihat seperti biasa, datar tanpa ekspresi. Slaine melirik Inaho meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang dilihatnya ini, tapi Inaho tidak menjawab. Si surai coklat balik menatap Slaine juga meminta penjelasan tentang fotonya bersama Asseylum itu. Slaine tidak menjawab, dengan cepat dia membereskan barang-barangnya dan meninggalkan ruang latihan begitu saja. Meninggalkan empat orang yang berada di sana Inaho, Yuki-nee, Asseylum, dan Lemrina yang dipenuhi pertanyaan.

 _Slaine duduk di bangku panjang, di sampingnya Asseylum terlihat sangat senag menatap seporsi ramen berukuran jumbo yang baru saja dihidangkan oleh penjual berumur lima puluh tahunan itu. Setelah lebih dari satu tahun, Slaine akhirnya bisa kembali memakan ramen itu. Dulu sebelum menjadi penyanyi terkenal, dia dan Inaho seminggu sekali akan ke tempat itu. Tapi sejak menjadi penyanyi, Inaho benar-benar ketak kepada apa-apa saja yang akan masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Untung saja malam itu Asseylum meminta bantuannya mengerjakan tugas musim panasnya, dan Slaine boleh meminta apa saja jika dia membantu. Slaine benar-benar merindukan rasa ramen di kedai pinggir jalan itu._

" _Slaine-san, etoo.. Apa kau dan Inaho pacaran?" Asseylum memberanikan diri bertanya di sela-sela kegiatannya meniup ramen yang masih sangat panas itu. Slaine tersedak, naruto yang sudah masuk di mulutnya terlempar keluar saat Slaine memukul-mukul dadanya yang sudah kehabisan nafas karna tersedak. Pertanyaan Asseylum kembali mengingatkannya kepada fanfic buatan OrangeBat yang beberapa saat lalu dibacanya. Fanfic dengan warning 'soft lemon inside'. Slaine kembali terbatuk-batuk, membuat beberapa pelanggan lain menoleh tidak senang kepadanya karna sudah mengganggu mereka._

…

 _Daging-daging berwarna merah itu sudah berubah menjadi coklat setelah beberapa saat diletakkan di panggangan. Tanpa sungkan Inaho mengambil yang sudah matang sempurna, mencelupkannya di saus yang ada di hadapannya sebelum memasukkannya ke mulut._

" _Nee, Apa Inaho-san dan Slaine-san saat ini sedang berkencan?"_

 _Inaho menghentikan aktivitas makannya, menatap datar tepat ke mata Lemrina. Tidak ada kesimpulan apa-apa yang bisa di dapat Lemrina dari wajah Inaho yang tanpa ekspresi itu. Dengan perasaan masih sangat penasaran, Lemrina akhirnya ikut menyantap yakiniku di hadapannya, sebelum Inaho menghabiskan sendiri makanan penuh lemak itu._

 **~TBC~**

 **OWARI**

Sudah pernah dengar lagu itu belum? Kalau belum sini tak kasih tau, itu lagunya GReeeeN judulya Ai Uta. Lagu yang beberapa tahun lalu jadi lagu faveku sih (gak nanya), pas lagi cari lagu untuk buat ch ini ehh gak sengaja malah keputar lagu itu hahahaha makanya ch ini judulnya Ai Uta (gak nyambung yah?) hahahaha


End file.
